Avengers Assembled
by blackwidow11223
Summary: The Avengers move in together. Chaos insues.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary- We need you to all move in together"**

**Those were the words that sparked inevitable chaos and impending mass destruction. And mass destruction is a dangerous thing. Particularly when there's a Hulk involved.**

Steve walked into the briefing room on the SHIELD Helicarrier to find the rest of the Avenger's already assembled. Nick Fury was standing up while the rest of them were sitting down. Tony was looking at a phone in his hand, one that looked distinctly different from the one he was using yesterday. Bruce was looking at some paperwork, with the look of a man who was very focused and devoted to his job. Clint and Natasha were sitting next to each other, both looking into the others eyes like they were communicating, which they likely were, as you could never tell with those two.

Steve went over to one of the spare seats, and sat down.

"Oh look, if it isn't Captain Stars and Stripes! How nice of you to join us!" exclaimed Tony sarcastically.

Bruce looked up from his paper work and gave him a nod, acknowledging his presence in the room, but immediately looking back down, and the two master spies simply just looked towards him.

"Okay, you all know what mission you were just on, in fact, I doubt anyone in the world doesn't, so this is going to be short." Nick said, looking around the room at all of them.

"The Helicarrier has sustained major damage," he began looking at Clint for a brief moment, " And we have lost a large number of staff.

Clint opened his mount to say something, but was subsequently hit in the leg by the Black Widow, causing him to shut up.

"Also," Nick continued,"after your fun in New York, much of the world is aware of your existence. So, I would like you to all lay low."

Tony, Clint and Natasha groaned at that. Steve and Bruce, didn't really care.

"We need you to all move in together."

There was a eerie silence in the briefing room.

"What?"

"You must be kidding me"

"I never wanted to set foot in that tower again!"

"Is that such a good idea?"

"Noooooooooooooo!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

"Okay, we are still in rebuilding stage, so we won't all have private floors right now," explained Tony, showing everyone through what remained of his tower. "For now, we all have a room each, all with an ensuite, and a communal kitchen. Any problems?"

All the Avengers looked at each other, amazed at how despite all of the damage done on the tower, there was still plenty of room for them to be hanging out. It was almost too amazing.

"What, is my tower to impressive for the five of you?" Tony questioned in a boasting voice, clearly wanting to show off to his new team mates.

They all simply looked at each other, sighed, and went their separate ways.

When Steve got to his room, he immediately collapsed onto the bed with exhaustion. He had been working non stop for hours trying to defeat Loki, and the shawarma Had totally tired him out. Even that had become to strenuous. Just as he began to contemplate sleeping in his uniform, the wardrobe door opened, revealing a number of pairs of pyjamas. After choosing one, he lay down, and immediately went to sleep.

When Bruce got to his assigned room, he was more than exhausted. Becoming the Hulk always took a physical toll on him, so sleep was the only thing on Bruce's mind. And the Other Guy's as well, even he was tired. Bruise lay down on the definitely crazily expensive mattress, and fell to sleep immediately.

Tony was annoyed. His tower had been assigned as the living quarters for the Avengers without any communication to him about it. The tower was half destroyed anyway, thanks to some crazy aliens, gods and green things. Seriously, he was not ready for this kind of thing to happen. How crazy was it going to be with all six, well at least 5 of them living together? Tony lay down, and started to mentally prepare himself for the events to come.

Clint was exhausted. He had barely slept while he was under Loki's control, if at all. But, he really didn't want to close his eyes, otherwise the terrors of what had happened to him would come back to haunt him. He was too exhausted though to possibly not sleep, so, reluctantly, he closed his eyes, and the nightmares started to come.

Natasha was too tired. The Black Widow was meant to barely sleep, be always ready for a mission, never be too injured to fight. But today, she had fought her best friend in the world, defeated an alien army, and gone out to have shawarma. There was no doubt that she had the right to be just a bit tired. As she's lipped under the covers of the bed, she began to hear a soft moan of pain coming from the other side of the wall. Clint's room, she thought, immediately getting up and going towards his bedroom. The door was locked, so she pulled a spare bobby pin out of her hair, and quickly picked the lock, as it was very primitive, especially for Tony Stark. When she got in there, she found Clint wrapped up in his blanket, curled up in a frightened ball, terrified and trapped inside of his nightmare. She slowly walked towards him and gently lay on the bed. The movement woke Clint up, and ever the assassin, caused him to reach under his pillow, and grab the knife that was there. Thankfully, the Black Widow had amazing reflexes, so she grabbed his wrist, holding it in the air, waiting for him to notice that it was just her.

"Tash, what are you doing?"

"I'm getting to sleep," she answered him,"your moaning is disturbing me greatly."

He didn't argue with her, not wanting to be alone, too scared to talk to anyone else. She slowly curled up against his side, reviling in the warmth that he brought , while he put his arm around her back, pulling her nice and close. He put a soft kiss to her forehead, and they both fell asleep.

**Thank you so much for reading! This is my first fic ever, so sorry about any mistakes or not so good writing. Please review of you have any suggestions, as I'm still trying to work out where the story is going! Thanks!**


End file.
